


Я в берегах твоих ищу свою воду

by Saindra



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Photographer, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Человек – это воплощение пяти стихий. Он может быть яростным как огонь, надежным как земля, холодным как металл, легким как воздух и текучим как вода. Эти воплощения, как узор, сплетаются внутри, прячутся за масками на лице и одеждой на теле и не видны невооруженным взглядом. Объектив фотокамеры умеет беспристрастно показывать внутреннюю сущность, стихию человека. Но хороший снимок делает не фотоаппарат, а фотограф. Именно он отыскивает в маскараде человеческой жизни истинное лицо, и ему покоряется разбуженная сила.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я в берегах твоих ищу свою воду

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на AU-Fest (январь, 2012 год)

Осветительные установки выключились, работники приводили в порядок студию, заработали осушители, и Дженсен буквально рухнул на небольшой диванчик. Даже не просматривая отснятый материал, он знал, что снова получилось не то: не тот образ, не те движения, не тот рельеф. Идея всегда захватывала его полностью, он искал полное совпадение с кадрами, рожденными его воображением, и редко останавливался в поисках.

Закрыв глаза, он до мельчайших подробностей мог рассказать, как будет выглядеть фотография в итоге, никогда не мучился с выбором реквизита и световой схемы, но не всегда находил того, кто мог вдохнуть жизнь в виртуальную картину в его голове. И тогда он отказывался от идеи, не искал замены, не допускал отклонений от задуманного, для него это было равносильно измене, потому что каждый раз он немного влюблялся в придуманный образ.

Хрупкие манерные мальчики, пришедшие на пробы, даже при заметной мускулатуре производили впечатление андрогинных кукол без проблеска мужественности, а Дженсен искал совсем другое. Ему нужен был характер - плавный, текучий как вода и в то же время сильный и уверенный, способный остановить стихию. Но найти среди рассадника самовлюбленных моделей того, кто соответствовал придуманному образу, было также нереально, как найти девятнадцатилетнюю девственницу на пляже Флориды.

Еще один день, еще одно разочарование. Дженсен забросил ноги на столик и закрыл глаза. Осталось только одно желание – попасть поскорее домой, выпить виски и лечь спать.

Над его головой раздался голос:

\- Мистер Эклз, мы закончили.

Дженсен приоткрыл один глаз, потом второй и приподнялся. Возле столика стоял один из работников студии - высокий парень в мешковатой рубашке и джинсах - и внимательно смотрел на него. Дженсен не менее внимательно оглядел парня с ног до головы и быстро сказал:

\- Раздевайся.

Парень оторопел:

\- Чего?

Дженсен забыл об усталости и бросился проверять запасные аккумуляторы:

\- Раздевайся, говорю. У тебя есть шанс заработать пару сотен, не напрягаясь.

Парень заржал:

\- Мистер Эклз, вы меня ни с кем не путаете?

Дженсен оглянулся на ассистента:

\- Включай освещение, - потом подошел к парню, взял его за подбородок и повернул к свету. – Скулы хороши, лоб высокий, четкий контур…

Дженсен разговаривал сам с собой и с удивлением увидел, что парень покраснел. Он отпустил его и сделал шаг назад:

\- Давай попробуем.

Парень справился с собой и переспросил:

\- Две сотни?

Дженсен согласно кивнул. Ассистентка уже приплясывала сзади с гримерной коробкой. Дженсен приказал:

\- Без изысков. Только кожа. Даже скулы не подчеркивай.

Парня утащили в гримерную. Загудели софиты, комната стала наполняться горячим воздухом, но Дженсен попросил не включать кондиционирование - мурашки на коже не входили в его планы.

Парень вышел из гримерной босой, в белой рубашке с расстегнутыми рукавами и в джинсах, которые были ему коротки и слегка болтались на талии. Ассистентка виновато пожала плечами и жестом показала рост. Да уж, на такого громилу разве найдешь размер…

Дженсен указал ему на подиум, еще влажный после съемок:

\- Становись.

Парень запрыгнул на возвышение, смешно ойкнул, попав ногой в лужу, и остановился посредине блестящего черного квадрата, совершенно не зная, что делать.

Дженсен перехватил фотоаппарат поудобнее, выискивая нужный ракурс. Сначала лицо, растерянное, напряженное, но удивительно притягательное. Это и бросилось ему в глаза первым - такая правильная негармоничность, раскосые глаза, чуть наметившиеся ямочки на щеках, тонкие губы и сильный волевой подбородок. Красота без красоты, рельефная, исчезающая в тенях и проявляющаяся сильными световыми штрихами.

Парень стеснялся, неловко улыбался, когда Дженсен ему подсказывал куда деть руки и как повернуться, и ежеминутно оглядывался на своих коллег. В конце концов Дженсен не выдержал:

\- Так, все ушли. Все до единого, кроме… Как тебя?

Парень засунул руки в карманы джинсов, ссутулился и пробурчал:

\- Джаред Падалеки.

Дженсен отложил фотоаппарат и замахал руками на тех, кто еще не собирался:

\- На сегодня все свободны. Кроме Джареда Падалеки. Айрин, оставь мне грим, полотенца и запасные рубашки.

Когда студия опустела, Дженсен спросил:

\- Так легче?

Парень согласно кивнул и в подтверждение вытащил руки из карманов и расправил плечи. Дженсен нашел на столике пульт и включил фоновую музыку.

\- А теперь послушай меня. Вернее не меня, а вообще все, что ты можешь поймать своими ушами. Здесь только ты и вот этот объектив. На тебя смотрит только он, покажи ему то, что ты слышишь.

Из динамиков мягко раздался перебор гитарных струн. Парень наклонил голову, вслушиваясь. Дженсен тихо шепнул:

\- Вот так, хорошо…

Легкий шум ветра приглушил гитару, вплел в переборы ненавязчивый гул, воздух задрожал, цепляя иголочками, и Джаред вздрогнул и оглянулся. Дженсен поймал в видоискателе напряженную шею и четкую линию подбородка и чуть не застонал от удовольствия. Оно. Сила и беззащитность, упрямо сжатые губы и по-детски вздернутый нос. Мальчишка и мужчина. И он тихо прошептал, боясь спугнуть этот росток свободы и раскованности:

\- Двигайся, танцуй…

Джаред то ли услышал, то ли его повела музыка, и он сделал маленький шаг в сторону. Руки потянулись к карманам, скользнули мимо, рывками цепляясь за швы, и Дженсен увидел, как раскрылись кисти, но не ладони прижались к бедрам, а Джаред качнулся навстречу и словно удержал себя от еще одного шага.

Гитара звенела и будоражила, как шаман вызывала бурю, и буря вклинилась в тонком звучании скрипки. Джаред выдохнул, приоткрыв рот, потянулся вверх, выгибаясь и застывая на кончиках пальцев, и вслед за скрипкой развернулся и посмотрел на Дженсена. Поднял вверх руки и встряхнул длинную шевелюру. Софиты выжаривали воздух, и на его лице появились капельки пота, он провел рукой по открытой шее и дернул рубашку, давая доступ воздуха. Дженсен так и шел за его руками, кадр за кадром – по шее, по кадыку и ключицам в вырезе, по предплечьям, видимым в расстегнутых манжетах.

Вспышка за вспышкой, аккорд за аккордом, и мелкие шаги, сначала непривычные, неуверенные, потом все легче и легче, поворот бедер, еще шаг, сильное плечо и острый угол воротника в кадре, вопросительный взгляд, и снова поворот спиной к объективу, легкий, почти невидимый контур лопаток и угадываемая талия.

Дженсен почувствовал, как Джаред расслабился, начал вести себя более естественно - тело ловило ритм, застывало на отдельных аккордах - и отложил фотоаппарат.

\- Спустись ко мне.

Джаред легко спрыгнул с подиума и подошел к столику, где Дженсен раскрыл гримерную коробку и отрывал полотенца от рулона:

\- Сними рубашку и повернись к свету.

Джаред послушно разделся; Дженсен подошел к нему и начал промокать ему лицо и шею, потом принялся заново поправлять грим.

Джаред смешно наморщил нос, когда кисточка коснулась ноздрей, и собрался чихнуть, как Дженсен уловил это и, придержав за шею, потер ему переносицу. Джаред удивленно распахнул глаза, и Дженсен терпеливо пояснил:

\- Чихнешь – придется вытираться, испортишь грим.

Джаред застонал:

\- Оеее! Чувствую, я еще не раз пожалею, что позарился… - и заткнулся, потому что Дженсен отпустил его и взял бутылочку со стола. – А это что?

\- Детское масло. Мне нужно, чтобы капли воды скользили по тебе, кожа давала глянец и не морщилась от обезвоживания. Повернись ко мне спиной.

Дженсен вылил на руки немного масла и аккуратно начал растирать его по спине, чуть- чуть с нажимом, чтобы масло впиталось в кожу и не стекало. Джаред сразу же напрягся под его руками, и он фыркнул:

\- Да расслабься ты, это как массаж.

Дженсену самому было приятно касаться чистой и теплой кожи, чувствовать под руками сильные мышцы, и он заметил, что Джаред расслабился, тело стало податливым, и он даже немного придвинулся ближе, вжимаясь спиной в его ладони. Дженсен довольно улыбнулся – так даже лучше, парень начал ему доверять, и он позволил себе немного похулиганить - задержал руки на ребрах и чуть пощекотал пальцами. Джаред тонко взвизгнул и обернулся. Дженсен состроил невозмутимое лицо, вылил еще масла на ладони и дотронулся до груди. Джаред закусил губу, опустил голову и внимательно следил за руками, которые массировали кожу, оставляя чуть заметные розовые пятна от сильных прикосновений. Дженсен не стал дразнить ни его, ни себя, мягко обошел соски, и получил за это хитрый взгляд исподлобья. Кажется, проняло, парень вошел во вкус, но у Дженсена были другие планы. И он переключился на левую руку, растирая масло до локтевого сгиба, но когда начал массировать вторую руку, то его взгляд упал на заметную даже под свободными джинсами выпуклость, и он остановился, ощущая под ладонями легкую дрожь. Дженсен понял, что доигрался, потому что во рту внезапно пересохло и ему стало тесно в своих собственных брюках. Он поспешно убрал руки, закрыл бутылочку с маслом и проговорил в сторону:

\- Мне руки вымыть надо.

И получил эхом:

\- Мне бы тоже не помешало.

Они переглянулись и оба одновременно расхохотались. Напряженное возбуждение немного спало, и когда Джаред вернулся на подиум, Дженсен сразу заметил, что все произошедшее повернуло ситуацию в лучшую сторону. Джаред уже не стеснялся, иногда даже переигрывал, принимая, по его мнению, эротичные позы, и Дженсену приходилось умерять энтузиазм и прикрикивать на него.

Отсняв более пятидесяти кадров, Дженсен отложил фотоаппарат и подошел к пульту:

\- Готов?

Джаред засмеялся:

\- Жарко, так что готов.

Дженсен включил дождевую установку, первые капли вылетели из разбрызгивателей, и Джаред радостно подставил им лицо, облизывая губы. Дженсен снова включил музыку и позвал его:

\- Джаред!

Вода уже намочила волосы, и Джаред смахнул мокрую челку со лба, капли разлетелись, смешиваясь с теплым дождем, и музыка вплелась в шорох падающих потоков. Скрипка умолкла, вслед за ней утихла струна за струной гитара, и тут вступили клавишные тона. Дженсен скомандовал:

\- Расстегивай рубашку.

Джаред посмотрел на него и медленно поднял руки к верхней пуговице. Дженсен прикипел к фотоаппарату, делая кадр за кадром, потом сменил ракурс и заговорил:

\- Помни - здесь только ты и фотокамера.

Джаред кивнул, тонкие блестящие струйки пробежали по его щекам, когда он наклонил голову. Дженсен поймал в кадр влажный подбородок и язык, быстро облизывающий нижнюю губу, и почувствовал, как мягкий холодок поднимается в солнечном сплетении. Он видел то, что хотел видеть, но, мало того, он еще и хотел то, что видел. Его завораживали эти движения, так правильно вливающиеся в бегущую воду. Пуговица за пуговицей тяжело проскальзывали в намокшие петельки, каждая вспышка яркими бликами звенела на мокрых костяшках и на влажных запястьях, и когда Джаред запнулся на последней пуговице, словно не решаясь закончить, Дженсен хрипло прошептал:

\- Не останавливайся, делай, что хочешь.

Он присел перед подиумом, захватывая видоискателем четкий профиль вперемешку с яркими бликами, и продолжил:

\- Поверь мне, камера тебя любит, доверься ей.

Во рту пересохло, хотелось постоянно облизывать губы. Внезапно возникло странное ощущение, осознание того, что вокруг много воды, и сумасшедше мучает жажда, но понимаешь, что не напьешься, даже если выпьешь весь бассейн. Он вдохнул и заговорил без остановки, выплескивая то, что держал у себя внутри, безумно желая полного совпадения с картиной в его голове:

\- Она без ума от тебя. Полюби ее в ответ. Смотри на нее и представь, что ты хочешь ее соблазнить. По-настоящему. Без игры.

Джаред улыбнулся и сделал шаг вперед под теплым дождем - мокрые джинсы облепили тело, перекосившись на талии и приоткрыв низ живота - и тихо, почти не слышно за шумом воды, произнес:

\- Я буду смотреть на тебя.

Этот шепот словно толкнул его куда-то под ребра, в самое беззащитное место, и Дженсен попятился назад. Музыка утихла, остался только шорох падающей воды, и Джаред опустил голову. Его взгляд исподлобья сделался серьезным и настороженным, словно он не ждал ничего хорошего от очередного щелчка. Он резко повернул голову, капли сорвались с длинных прядей, и Джаред растянул полы рубашки в разные стороны. Потом мягко перекатываясь с пятки на носок, развернулся спиной, оглянулся мокрым отчаянным взглядом и медленно начал снимать рубашку с плеч. Ткань неохотно двигалась по напряженным мышцам, обнажая глубокую ложбинку вдоль позвоночника. Вода бежала по голым плечам и стекала в эту ложбинку ручейком, забираясь под рубашку, скомканную на талии. Джаред скрестил руки, разрешая смыть белую преграду с предплечий, и Дженсен завис взглядом на сильных кистях, с прозрачными капельками на кончиках пальцев. Джаред ухватил манжету, сдернул один рукав, высвобождая левую руку, поднял ее, отводя в сторону, и повернул ладонью вверх. Вода наполнила подставленную чашей руку, протекла между пальцами и по запястью. Дженсен делал кадр за кадром, свет вздрагивал во влажном воздухе, отдавался во всем теле, ставшем сухим и горячим, как будто каждый софит влез ему под кожу, и когда Джаред стряхнул с правого предплечья повисшую рубашку, Дженсен почти не дышал.

Мягкий, сильный, текучий, Джаред двигался почти незаметно, переходя из одного положения в другое, как легкая волна, которую несет ветер к берегу, и каждый незаметный порыв толкал его к краю подиума. Капли не успевали сбегать по его телу, собирались в ключицах, стекали ручейками, набухали реками в прядях, и он откинул назад намокшую челку и отжал волосы. По рукам прокатилась лакированная волна, и в шорохе капель послышался стонущий звук. Джаред открыл глаза, стоя почти на краю подиума, и Дженсен понял, что это не вода и не Джаред, а он сам выдохнул этот стон.

Он увидел, как изменился взгляд Джареда, стал ехидным, темным, улыбка приглашала, дразнила, руки уже нарочито медленно прошлись по груди вниз, разрывая блестящие потоки, и задержались, зацепившись пальцами за край облепивших тело темных джинсов. Джаред остановился так, что освещение оказалось за его спиной, и контур его тела заблестел, пряча в тени поднимающуюся в дыхании грудь и углубляя впадины за низко опустившимся поясом джинсов.

Дженсен непроизвольно сделал шаг вперед, Джаред отошел назад. Дженсен положил фотоаппарат на пол и приблизился еще, Джаред отодвинулся. Игра в поддавки, в наступление-отступление. Джаред облизнул губы, дождь снова размыл ему волосы, сбежал по лицу, и Дженсен поднялся на подиум.

Вода окатила холодной волной, тело настолько резко прореагировало на упавшие капли, что Дженсен вздрогнул и обхватил себя за шею, когда влага протекла сквозь волосы и плавным ручейком сбежала за шиворот. Но Дженсену казалось, что она не добегает даже половину пути до поясницы, испаряется с раскаленной кожи. Ему стало жарко и душно, он хватал воздух, захлебываясь водой, падающей на лицо, и моргал, пытаясь смахнуть капли с ресниц, не видел куда идет, двигался как слепой и как слепой вытянул вперед руку. Шел, пока не ощутил под ладонью прохладное плечо, и только тогда смог рассмотреть застывшее лицо Джареда совсем рядом со своим. Заметил напряженную челюсть и сжатые губы, словно Джаред был недоволен, но глаза выдавали его: голодные, манящие хищным блеском сквозь склеившиеся ресницы. Как будто его загнали в ловушку, и теперь он постарается отдать свою жизнь подороже, отдать себя, но и получить все максимуму. Как волна, несущая силу и стихию в себе, но все равно покорно ложащаяся на песчаный берег.

Дженсен дотянулся до его шеи и обхватил мокрый затылок, с волос побежало по предплечью и плечу и обдало холодом горячий бок под футболкой, и тут же этот ручеек встретили чужие ладони у пояса. Дождь скрыл это захватническое движение рук, которые уже бесцеремонно забрались под ткань, и Дженсен беззвучно рассмеялся - Джаред перешел в наступление, мягко обтекая его телом и проникая внутрь. Дженсен притянул его ближе и в ответ на наглые руки прикоснулся губами к губам, и почувствовал отклик. Он прижался сильнее, ответил сам, втягивая в рот нижнюю губу, пока поддразнивая, но Джаред сдался сразу, приоткрыв рот. Дженсен понял, что дано разрешение на все, и волна легла к его ногам, разбиваясь о берег, расплылась под глубокими поцелуями тонкой слюдяной пленкой на мокром песке. Джаред открывался, и Дженсен даже не удерживал его, только легко прикасался, рисовал и стирал невидимые рисунки на теле, и снова плел водные узоры ладонями и пальцами. Джаред высвободился сам, стек вниз и лег на черный глянцевый подиум, будто бессильно отхлынул и застыл в ожидании, когда ветер вернет его в границы берегов.

Дженсен перешагнул через вытянувшееся у ног тело, снял футболку, вытащил пояс из шлёвок и расстегнул пуговицу и ширинку. Джаред потянулся к его брюкам и стащил их сам. Дженсен лишь переступил с ноги на ногу, чтобы сбросить туфли и стряхнуть одежду, и замер, обнаженный, под потоком льющейся воды. Джаред приподнялся, скользнул руками от щиколоток к коленям и коснулся губами чувствительной кожи на внутренней стороне бедра. Он целовал, не торопясь, чуть засасывал, как будто пробуя на вкус и сравнивая, приблизился к паху и, не останавливаясь, забрал глубоко в рот. Дженсен вскрикнул от контраста прохладной воды и горячего рта, и Джаред остановился, давая передышку, но это оказалось еще мучительнее – стоять и не двигаться в тесном кольце губ, чувствовать дрожь горла и не добиваться, чтобы оно завибрировало и застонало в полную силу. Он легонько потянул Джареда за волосы, и тот послушно выпустил его и снова втянул, с каждым движением пуская все глубже и поглаживая языком. Дженсен оттолкнул его, опустился и расстегнул на нем джинсы, с усилием стащил намокшую ткань и отбросил за подиум. Навис над ним в ожидании, не целуя, не предлагая и не настаивая. Не хотел разбивать, не хотел видеть, как парень под ним разлетится на брызги. Ожидал всего: объятия, поцелуя, отказа, но не мог предположить, что вместе с улыбкой и ехидным смешком его перевернут и нависнут над ним, усаживаясь к нему на колени. Джаред поймал его руками, ногами, всем телом, удерживал его член и, нахмурившись и вздрагивая от напряжения, невыносимо медленно пускал в себя по сотой части дюйма. Дженсен закусил губу и облегченно выдохнул, когда это казавшееся бесконечным погружение закончилось, и Джаред чуть приподнялся и снова опустился, выискивая ритм и положение. Он двигался мягким перекатами, сжимаясь и расслабляясь, ускорялся, быстро сбегал и медленно возвращался, и Дженсен только придерживал его, не давая ускользнуть вместе с потоками воды, разлетающимися на телах и стекающими по вискам в их жадные рты. Им обоим было мало, хотелось еще и хотелось дойти до конца, и Дженсен остановил Джареда, обхватил его член и начал двигать рукой, сильнее сжимая пальцы на головке. Джаред застонал, прогнулся вниз, вжимая себя вместе с рукой Дженсена в их животы, попытался замедлиться, протянуть еще немного, но Дженсен, пьяный от воды, стекающей с тела над ним, и от одуряющего контраста легкой, почти невесомой прохлады и внутреннего густого жара, был почти на грани - не хотел и не мог себя удерживать. Он приподнялся навстречу, перехватил ритм, и Джаред сдался, закрыл глаза, мотнул головой и сжался, с криком выплескиваясь. Дженсен едва успел подхватить его, почти упавшего ему на грудь, последним движением толкнулся вверх и кончил почти на выходе, выгибаясь и желая остаться внутри. На одно мгновение Дженсену показалось, что они будто исчезли, растворились, влились друг в друга, но время, секунда за секундой, выдергивало их из общего потока и убегало, безжалостно унося за собой сумасшедшие порывы и оставляя только сладкую тяжесть в теле и хриплые усталые стоны.

Джаред приподнялся на дрожащих руках, соскользнул с Дженсена и лег рядом, тяжело переводя дыхание. Дженсен перевернулся на живот и улегся рядом, давая воде стекать по спине не заливая лицо. Джаред повернулся к нему, положил голову на согнутую в локте руку и пробормотал:

\- Хорошая вещь аквастудия, но хреново, что нельзя сказать «я в душ» и удрать.

Дженсен засмеялся:

\- Зачем удирать? У меня еще есть идеи по поводу фотосетов.

Джаред передернул плечами и ладонью вытер лицо, смазывая остатки грима. Дженсен буквально почувствовал кожей, как Джаред закрывается, замыкается в себе, и неожиданно для себя, сам не понимая, зачем и для чего он это делает, быстро заговорил:

\- У тебя случайно аллергии на молоко нет? Я хотел бы попробовать, тем более что ты смуглый – получится хороший контраст. Тебя еще никогда из ведер молоком не поливали?

Джаред приподнялся и внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо:

\- Я больше предпочитаю сливки.

Дженсен увидел совсем близко серые настороженные глаза и потянулся первый. Едва касаясь, поцеловал мокрые губы и очень серьезно согласился:

\- Пусть будут сливки.


End file.
